


Wrestling

by wripinil (wripinel)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/M, High School, Nipple Play, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinil
Summary: Envy was sobbing next to her. "I-I just wanted to kiss him, that's all I wanted..."Riza had found him in one of the spare bedrooms, after his miserably awful and drunk rendition of "I'm Yours" dedicated to Edward Elric during karaoke.





	Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy and Riza are both juniors.  
> Envy is 5'1", Riza is 5'6", canon heights.

Envy was sobbing next to her. "I-I just wanted to kiss him, that's all I wanted..."

Riza had found him in one of the spare bedrooms, after his miserably awful and drunk rendition of "I'm Yours" dedicated to Edward Elric during karaoke.

Envy had been laughed off the stage, and Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Everybody's kissing each other," he hiccuped. "That-that's what these parties are all about, kissing games...and now he's kissing  _her_..."

He looked pleadingly at Riza on the other side of the bed, unable to adequately express the despair of just what he'd stumbled across after the disastrous karaoke song — Edward and Winry, kissing in a closet, half-dressed and lost to the world...

In the light from the lamp on the bedside table, Riza's brown eyes seemed to glow golden. And with the long braid of blonde hair down her back, and the black button-up shirt she wore tonight, in Envy's delirious and bleary-eyed state, she could almost pass for the object of his affections.

He reached forward and sloppily pressed his mouth against hers. 

She jerked back slightly, surprised, and her hands came up to steady his shoulders as he fell forward, swaying. He tasted and smelled like the fruit punch from the giant red bowl downstairs. 

"Edward?" He blinked at her, confused.

She understood what he was seeing. "I'm not Edward," she said softly. Her thumbs rubbed lightly against his shoulders.

His forehead came down on her shoulder and he started crying again. 

Her arms came around behind his back as she patted him soothingly. Her hushes were calming, comforting.

"Can I kiss you again?" Envy's voice was small and pathetic. If he couldn't have Edward...wouldn't someone else help make this ache in his chest go away?

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Deep inhaling breaths through his nose and short gasps when their mouths smacked apart briefly, the rustling fumble of his clothes being yanked off and the brush of skin against skin...

Riza hovered over him, leaving a trail of kisses from under his ear down his neck and shoulder. His head fell back over the edge of the mattress as her mouth reached his chest.

Sparks of pleasure tingled through him and he lost his breath, hands holding onto the back of her head, unconsciously trying to keep her there, right there. She circled over the pebbling nipple, kissing and sucking the little nub into her mouth.

His hips bucked up and he cried out when she suddenly bit down.

Her head raised and the look in her eyes was apologetic, a little shocked. "I'm sorry, did I hurt...?"

"Do it again," Envy begged, wide-eyed as he stared at the room from upside down. "Oh God please—"

She obliged, licking and biting down on the opposite side, and the jolt that went down the center of him was...

A wet spot was visible through the strain in his boxer shorts.

"More," he choked out. "Please, please..."

She bit and sucked bruises into the skin under his collarbones. Blood welled up beneath the dark red marks that would be black and blue tomorrow, teeth indents visible all around them.

Envy's hips were stuttering, wishing for friction, and he thought he might pass out when she wrapped her hand around his length through the shorts and started pulling up and down. 

It seemed like there was a neural pathway, some thin red glowing line of pleasure inside, that lead from his chest down to the tip of his cock, making him pulse.

She felt the wetness spread under the fabric of his shorts, knew he'd come, but kept touching him through it, making him whine and squirm underneath her. Her legs trapped him, kept him braced flat against the mattress.


End file.
